1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instrument repair tools, and in particular to tools for setting a stringed instrument sound post.
2. Description of Related Art
Violins and other stringed instruments containing sound posts have a long history dating back hundreds of years. Throughout this time, numerous tools and devices have been developed to aid the maker, as well as the repair person, to set sound posts within assembled instruments. The majority of sound post setting tools belong to one of two categories. The first category includes tools with a pointed end, where the point is stabbed into the sound post. These tools are typically referred to as S-shaped or S-type sound post setting tools. The second category includes tools with a cradle or other supporting member that stabilizes the sound post as it is inserted into the instrument.
Several patents have been issued for sound post setting tools. U.S. Pat. No. 152,934 (White) discloses a relatively straight sound post setting tool with a pointed end, as well as a combination jointed sound post setter and string gage. U.S. Pat. No. 455,822 (Weber) discloses a tong-type tool for setting an instrument sound post.
Closely related to the widely available S-shaped sound post setters, U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,239 (Jones et al.) discloses a sound post installer including a handle, a prong, and a positioning hook.
Although not as widely used commercially, various designs have been patented that include a cradle or saddle for positioning the sound post. U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,681 (Todd) discloses a violin sound post setter that includes a handle, a bent tube, a saddle, and an externally connected string. In this design, the string loops around the sound post, loops again around the bent tube, and then has a ring attached to the free end for gripping with the thumb.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,340 (Myers) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,657 (Todd) disclose sound post setting devices with cradles that wrap partially around the sound post. Although not specifically for setting an instrument sound post, U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,190 (Mouser) discloses a flexible-strap wrench for gripping round objects. A threaded rod is turned to increase the tension on the strap, thus holding the object against a front edge of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,237 (Eberhart) discloses a sound post with a corresponding setting tool. In this design, the sound post height is adjustable. An internal spring provides the necessary pressure force to maintain the sound post position once installed in the instrument. The setting tool is made to fit the adjustable sound post, and has a bent rod, handle, and end effector for holding the sound post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,748 (Clayton) discloses a sound post installer including a wire, a frame, a cradle, a threaded rod, a nut around the threaded rod for tightening and loosening the wire around the cradle, a keyway hole, and a tab.